Live Life Anew
by Miss McGee
Summary: A clan's only survivor is cast aside. But when she runs and a confrontation between Shikaku Nara, Asuma Sarutobi and herself in the forests lead to her running to the Land of Rivers only to be found by a team of three members, a female and two males, what does Pein want from her? Is it her Kekkei Genkai? Or is it something more?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! Shayne here with a Naruto fanfic! I only own my OCs Hanako, Amaya, Yuki Kotone, Ku, and the Kotone clan.

* * *

She was running. Running for her life. Away from all the people she thought were her friends. Her hip-length navy blue hair was flowing behind her as she ran while her silver bangs framed her face. Even though she was a Leaf Jonin, she was run off by those she thought were her friends. It was no wonder she had embedded the kanji for truth into the skin of her right cheek. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

_'Why did this happen?!'_ She screamed inside her head as she ran.

She stopped abruptly when a kunai flew past her face. When she turned around, who she saw there behind her shocked the twenty-one year old Leaf Jonin. The two people she thought she could trust. Shikaku Nara and Asuma Sarutobi.

"Where are you going, Yuki?" Shikaku asked her, taking a step towards the young woman he considered to be his daughter but stopped when he heard her snarl at him.

"Away from this Hell hole of a village!" She snarled as she pulled her sais from the sheaths that were strapped to her thighs and took up a defensive stance.

"Is that any way to deal with your problems, Sweetheart?" Asuma asked, lighting a cigarette and trying to reason with the young woman.

The two older Jonin were refusing to even attempt to fight the young woman. The only child and survivor of the Kotone clan. One of the highest ranking clans in the Hidden Leaf Village.

"You two don't get it!" Yuki snapped, tears flowing harder now. Blurring her vision.

"Yuki, please," Shikaku said, trying to reason with her but to no avail.

"Forget it, Shikaku! I am never going back to that wretched village!" the twenty-one year old shouted before she threw a smoke bomb and performed a few hand seals and disappeared from view.

"Shit! I forgot she used Earth based jutsus!" Asuma shouted to his friend.

When Yuki figured she was far enough away from the two other Jonin, she ran until she was at the boarder of the Land of Fire and the Land of Rivers where she collapsed from exhaustion. With her vision clouded, she could barely make out the outlines of three people.

"Looks like we found the girl, huh, Brother, yeah," Said a clearly feminine voice.

"It should appear so, Amaya," Said another voice. This one was clearly masculine.

"We should get her back to the base, hm," another masculine voice told the other two.

"Right, yeah," The feminine voice replied before she walked over to the Leaf Jonin and picked her up.

"Let's go, Amaya, Deidara," The the third voice said before she completely blacked out.

The one known as Amaya threw Yuki over her shoulder as her look alike created a clay bird that grew in size. The three jumped onto the back of the large white bird; which took flight after their partner, who was known as Sasori of the Red Sand, finally got on.

The three Akatsuki, who were in order of Amaya, Deidara, and Sasori, flew in silence until Amaya decided to speak up; "Just who is this girl, DeiDei, Sasori, yeah?"

"Leader-Sama said that she is the last of the Kotone clan," Sasori replied in a bored tone.

"The Kotone clan?" Amaya asked surprised by this news. "Isn't that that clan with the Kogami?"

Sasori nodded, "It seems as if her whole clan was slaughtered but they don't know who did it. Or even how."

"What would Leader-Sama want with the Kogami, hm?" Deidara asked, confused and not looking back at Sasori.

He kept his eyes on the unconcious form of Yuki Kotone. Only survivor and wielder of the Kogami.

* * *

-Flashback-

_A ten year old Yuki was playing with her twelve year old sisters. Hana and Tama Kotone. When their parents walked up to them, the three girls stood, waiting for thier parents to speak._

_"Hana, Tama, you need to practice your chakra control," Their mother, Katsumi, told her twin daughters._

_"Yes, Mother!" The twins replied, before running off to do as they were told._

_"And you, Yuki, need to come with us," Their father, Yuji, told them._

_The ten year old Yuki was scared of the look in her father's gold eyes, but she followed him and Katsumi into the Kotone Compound._

_Just as the three reached the living room, they heard screams. Two of which belonged to the twins Hana and Tama. And the rest were the rest of the clan._

_"Yuki, stay here," Yuji ordered and Yuki obeyed as he and Katsumi ran out to see what the screams were about._

_But the ten year old Yuki followed silently, watching her mother fall to her knees at the sight of Hana, Tama, and the rest of the clan's bodies lying on the ground in pools of blood that ran together. Yuki's eyes widened at the sight but when she saw another sight, the sight of her mother's throat being slit, her body went numb. But she continued to watch as her father, the strongest member of the Kotone clan fight with all his might. His silver bangs were stained crimson with his blood. He still ended up being fataly wounded by the unkown assassin. And in the blink of an eye, the assassin was gone._

_Yuki cried and ran to her father's dying form, "Father!"_

_She knelt down beside her father as he coughed up blood, "Yuki, p-please get out of here," Yuji begged of his youngest daughter as he took her tiny hand in his own large, calloused one._

_"Please don't leave me here alone, Father!" Yuki pleaded, tears leaking from her lilac colored eyes._

_Yuji's eyes went from being gold to the same color lilac as his youngest daughter._

_"My Little Snowflake, please listen to me, you must leave now and find the Nara Compound," Yuji told her, before coughing up more of the sticky, life-sustaining liquid._

_"Father, please, don't leave me!" the ten year old girl begged, burying her face into Yuji's hair whick looked like her own._

_Yuji, the strongest member of the Kotone clan, was laying there dying on the ground. But he mustered up all the strength he could to stroke his daughter's hair, lovingly. Trying his best to calm her down._

_"I may not be here in human form any more, but I will be with you in your heart. Just remember that, My Little Snowflake," He told her as she pulled her face from his hair._

_Her face now smeared with the blood of her own father._

_"Yuki, please take my dagger," the thirty-two year old man said to her. "It's hidden in the floorboard underneath where the picture of your baby brother is standing."_

_"I'll take very good care of it, Father," Yuki told him, determined to be strong._

_"I know you will, Yuki," Yuji said to her. "But please, be careful."_

_"I will, Father," She replied, more tears escaping her eyes even though she tried to hold them back._

_"I love you, My Little Snowflake. Don't ever forget that," He told her, before giving her one last small smile before his hand fell to the ground from Yuki's hair, lifeless._

_"Father!"_

_The young Yuki Kotone stood up and ran into the compound where her baby brother's picture that was taken the day before he was kidnapped was standing. She pulled the panel up and was shocked to see a lilac cloth with the Kotone clan's insignia, a harp with musical notes. She reached for the dagger and took it into her hands. She pulled the cloth away to reveal a dagger whose hilt was made of the strongest wood found in the Land of Fire and blade that was made of the blackest volcanic stone. The Black Onyx._

_She tucked the dagger and cloth into her kunai holster and took off to the Nara clan's compound._

_When the young girl reached the Nara Compound, the Nara's, Shikaku and Yoshino Nara, were alerted that someone had entered the compound._

_When Shikaku ran outside, what he found was a sight that he never wanted to see. His friend's young daughter covered in blood._

_He ran to her just as she collapsed into his arms and started to sob uncontrolably. The male Nara just picked her up and held her close as he walked back to the compound building._

-End Flashback-

* * *

The three had managed to reach the hideout. Sasori performed the jutsu required to move the giant boulder blocking the entrance to the cave. The three Akatsuki entered with Yuki still on Amaya's shoulder unconcious.

The three walked down the long hall until they got to Pein's office. Deidara knocked and the three entered when they heard a 'come in' from their leader.

They entered and were greeted with a "Amaya take her to your room and take care of her. But bring her to me when she wakes. But you two will report the details of your mission."

They nodded and Amaya bowed deeply before exiting the room. Heading to her room which she and a rather foul-mouthed female Jashinist shared.

The young female bomber placed her on the extra bed that Hidan's sister had managed to setup just in case she was captured. Amaya took the Jonin vest off of Yuki's slim figure and wiped the dirt off of her face with a damp cloth. She then covered the ninja with the blanket. She had just noticed the kanji on her right cheek. Truth.

_'Why would she have that on her cheek?'_ She asked herself as she stood up and took her cloak off and placed it on the back of the chair beside the bed on her half of the room. She revealed her black, strapless middrift shirt, skin-tight pants, and her normal ninja shoes. You could easily tell she was Deidara's twin since she had the mouths on her palms, mouth on her chest, and even the same blonde hair but only her hair reached about half-way down her thighs. Curelean blue eyes watched the form of the only survivor of the Kotone clan closely.

Sure, she may have been a member of the Akatsuki along with her twin, but she had a kind heart at times.

You could easily tell which side was hers and which was Hanako's. Hers had her bookshelf neat and tidy, bed made, and her floors clean. Whereas the female Jashinist's was covered in blood. Hanako's own blood from her rituals.

_'I'm going to have to clean it before she, Hidan, and Kakuzu return,'_ Amaya thought as she sat on her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not own Naruto or any of its characters! I only own my OCs! Yuki Kotone, Ku, Amaya, and Hanako!

* * *

-Flashback-

_A young Shikamaru hid behind his mother's legs, chancing a peek at Yuki, who was still covered in her father's blood, as she was being carried by his father._

_"Shikaku, what happened?" Yoshino asked, worried as she watched her husband grab a wet cloth and wipe the blood and tears from the little girl's face._

_"I don't know," Was the simple reply that came from Shikaku._

_He carried her to the guest bedroom and put her on the bed before sitting on the edge of the bed. Yuki's lilac colored eyes fluttered open, "Shikaku?"_

_The man in question turned to the girl, "What is it, Yuki?"_

_"Why did that happen?" She asked quietly as she laid her head on Shikaku's lap._

_The older Nara stroked her silver and navy blue hair as she cried, "I don't know, Yuki. But I will find out," He promised her as she looked up to him._

-End Flashback-

* * *

The twenty-one year old Yuki's eyes fluttered open and looked around, "Where am I?" She asked herself.

"You're finally awake, I see, yeah," A female voice said as the door opened.

Yuki looked to where the voice came from to see a young woman with long blonde hair that reached about half way down her thighs with her bangs covering her right eye, the bangs stopped where her neck joined her shoulders, the left eye was a curelean blue, and her skin was pale. Not a ghostly pale, but a healthy pale.

She looked over her outfit, a strapless shirt that showed her abdomen, skin-tight black pants, utility belt with a pouch on either side of her hips, and her black ninja shoes. When her eyes scanned over the headband on her forehead, she gasped. The symbol of the Village Hidden in the Stones which had a slash across it.

She then noticed the mouth on her chest just above where her heart was. But the mouth was stitched up.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked, shocked as the young woman walked over to where she was laying.

"My name is Amaya," She replied with a small smile directed towards the Leaf Jonin.

"What am I doing here?" Yuki asked her, confused as she looked at the Akatsuki's female bomber.

"I honestly don't know," She replied as Yuki threw the covers off and sat up, dangling her feet off the edge of the bed. "Leader-Sama sent us to get you. But he didn't tell us why."

Amaya noticed that she wasn't wearing what a normal Leaf Jonin would wear. She wore a pair of short, shorts with a skirt with the hem angled down to the right, a grey off the shoulder top that stopped just below her breasts, and knee high ninja shoes. She even wore the kunai holster on her right leg and her shuriken pouch on her right hip.

"Why do you wear that black ribbon so tight on your neck?" Amaya asked as she made Hanako's bed.

Yuki's hand reached up to her neck where the black lace ribbon was tied.

"It was the last thing that I was given before I left the village. Neji Hyuuga gave it to me and said that if I ever feel lost, to think about him," She replied, looking at the floor.

"Oh," Was all that Amaya could say. "But c'mon, we need to get you to see Leader-Sama."

The blue and silver haired woman nodded as she stood up and turned to Amaya, who was already at the door.

"Follow me," She told her as she opened the door and motioned for her to follow before walking down the long hall.

When they reached the door, Amaya knocked on the door and was given a 'come in' from Pein. Yuki looked to Amaya, who just flashed her a smile before Yuki opened the door and stepped in.

"Ahhh, Yuki Kotone, its pleasure to meet you," He said to her, his face hidden in the shadows.

The young Jonin didn't know what to do, but he continued, "Do you know why you're here?"

"N-no, Sir," She replied shakily.

"You see, your Kogami could be of use to us. Seeing as the Kogami can see someone's soul and destroy them from the soul out," Pein told her. "You have a choice, join or die. Which do you choose?"

"Join," Yuki replied without having to think.

It was a dream come ture. A new life. Pein nodded, "Hand me your headband."

The former Leaf Jonin complied and handed him the headband, which he created a slash across the Leaf symbol before handing it back to her. Then he motioned towards a chair in the far corner of the room, "There is your cloak. And you will be sharing a room with Amaya and Hanako."

Yuki nodded as she walked over to take the cloak before slipping it on her slim figure.

"Now, go see Amaya and Hanako," He told her. "But be careful around Hanako, she can be a bit dangerous."

Yuki nodded before bowing deeply and exiting the room. She walked down the long hall, passing the male members of the S-Class Criminal Organization.

She noticed a man about her age with silver colored hair and fuschia colored eyes smirk at her before she picked up the pace. She sighed in relief when she reached for the doorknob to her and her roommates' room.

She entered the room but stopped at the sight of a female who looked a lot like the guy with the silver hair and fuschia colored eyes look at her.

"Who are you?" The othe female asked the newest member.

"My name is Yuki," The newest Akatsuki told her as she sat on her bed. "And you?"

"Hanako," Was her simple reply before the man from earlier barged into the room.

"Hanako!" Get your ass out here! That bastard Kisame fucking wants you!" He told her.

"Hidan," Hanako sighed as she stood.

She looked to Yuki before whispering something only she could hear. Yuki couldn't help but smirk at Hanako.

She nodded and stood up before shedding her newly aquired cloak. She watched as Hanako took one of her twin katanas and removed it from its sheath. And before anyone could say anything, Hidan's head was rolling on the floor. The younger sister of the man picked his head up by the hair.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Hidan shouted, knowing what was going to happen.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it was for annoying me!" Hanako laughed as I followed her out the door.

We met up with Amaya, who was returning from talking with her look alike.

"Hey, Amaya, want to join us in a little fun?" Hanako asked, smirking.

Amaya's eyes widened and a grin spread across her face, "I'm game!"

"Alright, let's go outside," the older female laughed as the three made their way outside the hideout.

"Alright, Big Brother, get ready!" Hanako warned her brother, holding his head up to eye level.

She lowered his head and brought her foot back before kicking his head with a vengence. Amaya caught his head and passed it to Yuki who, in turn, passed it to Hanako so she could do it again.

That went on for about fourty-five minutes until Hanako decided that he had learned his temporary lesson as she called it.

The three women returned inside with Hidan's head in tow. When Hidan's partner, a masked man from the Village Hidden in the Waterfall, walked out of the room, Hanako tossed her brother's head to him.

"It looks like you're going to need to reattach Big Brother's head once again, Kakuzu," She told him before the three of them walked into their room.

Yuki went to her bed and stretched out on it as Kakuzu got Hidan's body so he could reattach his head.

Hanako and Amaya just sat on the edges of their respective bed before looking over at the young woman who was stretched out on her bed.

"So, what made you decide to join us?" Hanako asked out of the blue.

Yuki looked over at Hanako before looking back to the ceiling.


	3. Chapter 3

I do NOT own Naruto! I only own my OCs Hanako, Yuki Kotone, Amaya, and Ku.

* * *

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves' actions," Yuki answered simply, not looking back at Hanako. "They believed that I could endanger everyone with my determination to find the one person who completely understood me."

"Who was that?" Hanako asked curiously.

"Her name is Ku," she answered as she put her hands behind her head.

"Wait a minute! Ku as in Ku Uchiha?" The female Jashinist asked, completely dumbfounded.

This time, Yuki looked over at her silver-haired roommate and nodded, "But how do you know her?"

"She's partnered with Itachi and Kisame," she answered the young woman. "She's in the living room just down the hall."

Yuki wasted no time before getting off of her bed and sprinting to the living room to find that Hanako was telling her the truth. There, in between Itachi and Kisame, was her friend. She still looked like she had before she left Konoha. Mask to cover the lower half of her face, scar going from the corner of her right eye to the corner of her lips on the left side, pale skin, extremely long snow white hair with bangs that covered her right eye, onyx black eyes that could pierce through the toughest act, and the kanji for life on the left side of her neck.

The only thing different was the fact that she now wore a fishnet shirt, a short blood red skirt with fishnet pants underneath, and her Akatsuki ninja shoes.

The young ninja leapt from the doorway and landed on Ku's back as she stood up. "What the Hell!?" Ku shouted, trying to get the person off of her back.

"Whoa! Ku! Its me!" the assailant laughed as the masked kunoichi stopped trying to cause harm to her.

"Yuki?!" Ku asked in surprise as the woman on her back tightened her grip on her neck.

"The one and the same, Ku!" Yuki laughed, hopping off of her back so Ku could turn to look at her.

Ku could only look at her, shock evident in her eyes.

"What? Nothing to say to your best friend?" Yuki asked, playfully pouting as she crossed her arms.

"Its not that, Yuki. Its just that I'm surprised that you're here," Ku replied to her friend as she pulled Yuki into a death hug.

"K-Ku! I n-need to breathe!" Yuki shouted, gasping for air while locked in Ku's death hug.

That girl sure had some strength in those arms. Yuki rubbed her sides as Ku released her from the hug.

"Sorry 'bout that, Yuki," Ku laughed, rubbing the back of her head as she felt her teammate staring at her in shock. "What is it, Kisame?"

"Its just that I've never seen you act like this before," Kisame stated, standing up.

"Yuki, this here would happen to be Kisame Hoshigaki," Ku smiled, nodding her head towards him. "And Kisame, this is Yuki Kotone." She then nodded her head towards Yuki.

The man, who Yuki decided to call Big Blue, held his hand out for her to shake, "Its nice to meet you, Yuki," He told her, grinning and showing his shark-like razor sharp teeth.

Yuki took his outstretched hand, "You too, Big Blue."

"What's with the nickname?" Kisame wondered outloud as he pulled his hand back.

"Just something that I decided to call you," Yuki shrugged as she turned to the Uchiha. "And you, Itachi, I could see you joining Akatsuki," Yuki smiled. A small smile, but still a smile.

Itachi just looked at the ground when she said that. But his head snapped up when The Twin Bombers walked in.

When Deidara looked up, he looked right into the young Kotone's eyes. He was entrigued by them . Their lilac color almost mesmerizing to him. He was brought out of his thoughts when Amaya whacked him up-side his head, "Eyes to yourself, Big Brother, yeah," She said to him, soft enough so only he could hear.

'What's she talking about?' Deidara asked himself as he sat down on the floor in front of the couch.

"Yuki, Amaya!" Shouted Hanako from the kitchen.

Amaya sighed, "C'mon Yuki. We need to see what Miss Immortal wants. Although I have an idea."

Yuki nodded as she followed the blonde female.

"What is it, Miss Immortal?" Amaya asked, sarcasm lacing her words.

"Either of you know where the leftover ribs are?" The Jashinist asked, looking up at the two females.

Yuki and Amaya sweatdropped, "You have GOT to be kidding me!" Amaya sighed, dragging her hand down her face.

"What?" Hanako asked, completely oblivious to the fact that the other females were annoyed.

Yuki was already annoyed with her even though she had just met her earler that day.

'I swear her and Hidan are the same person. If it wasn't for the obvious differences, I would swear they're the same person,' Amaya thought, sighing.

With that, the blonde female grabbed Hanako's cloak and started to drag her out of the kitchen. The silver haired female was struggling to get away from her. Fearing what she was going to do to her.

Finally she gave up and crossed her arms as she let Deidara's twin drag her down the halls.

When the three got back to the living room, "Hey, Yuki, wanna spar with me, hm?" Deidara asked her, looking up from his position on the floor underneath a laughing Kisame, who was sitting on Deidara's back.

"Sure," Yuki told him, laughing at the sight of Deidara and Kisame.

"Now would someone care to help me out here?" Deidara asked. "I'm getting crushed here!"

"Alright, alright, Big Blue, can you please get off of him?" Yuki asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Kisame got off of the male bomber, fearing what the young Kotone would do. Yuki walked over to him and held her hand out for him, which he gladly took. She pulled him up to his feet.

"Let's go," Amaya stated as she led the others outside so they could watch the fight between Deidara and their newest member.

When outside, Yuki pulled her sais from the sheaths on her thighs and stood at the ready. While Deidara just stood there, waiting for her to attack.


	4. Chapter 4

I do NOT own Naruto! I only own my OCs Ku, Yuki, Hanako, and Amaya!

* * *

"Be prepared to be defeated!" Yuki said darkly, her attitude completely changing from earler.

Deidara's visable eye widened at this, 'She was laughing and cracking jokes not too long ago. What happened, hm?'

Before he could think anything else, the woman he was sparing with threw her sais; but they landed at his feet.

"Why did she throw them if she was just going to throw them at his feet?" Kisame wondered aloud as he watched the spar.

"Just watch," Ku replied as Yuki performed a few hand seals and she disappeared.

"Where'd she go, hm?!" Deidara asked looking around the clearing.

"Right here!" The young woman shouted as she exited the earth fist first.

She managed to land a hit to his chin, which knocked him on his back. Since he wasn't expecting it. Yuki grabbed her sais and placed them back in the sheaths before she jumped back to where she was.

Deidara stood up, rubbing his chin, "That was some serious strength, hm."

The young woman smirked at this. 'She's a close ranged fighter, so I am going to have to put some distance between us, hm," He thought as he grabbed a clay sculpture and threw it to the ground, making it grow.

He jumped on it's back before it took flight. He then threw about four bombs her way.

"You seriously think that's going to stop me?" Yuki laughed, performing a few hand seals. "Earth Style: Muddy Protection!"

As soon as she said that, she was surrounded by mud in the shape of a dome. There were dents in the dome when the bombs went off, but it did not break.

"What the?!" Kisame shouted at the sight of the mud dome.

"Its a jutsu she was working on when I left the village," Ku explained, not taking her eyes from the battle. "It's very good for protection."

The mud surrounding Yuki moved as she moved her hands. It began to form a disk of sorts in front of her. The young woman jumped onto the disk. The muddy disk floated higher until Yuki was at the same level as Deidara.

"Hello, Deidara," She laughed. "Didn't expect this did ya?"

"Not really, hm," He muttered, taking out another clay sculpture.

Yuki moved her left hand in a 'come here' motion. But it wasn't meant for Deidara. The mud that was behind the bomber came forward and wrapped around his waist. She then moved her hands in a motion that looked like she was lifting something. Deidara felt himself being lifted off of his bird.

"What are you doing, hm?" He asked, confused as he looked to Yuki.

"You'll see," She told him, smirking.

She withdrew the mud around him and watched him fall. Yuki then jumped from the disk of mud she was standing on and leapt towards Deidara. She grabbed him by the shoulders and wrapped her legs around his legs.

"What's she doing?! She's going to hurt herself in the mix too!" Amaya shouted, ready to intervine.

"Just watch guys," Ku told them smiling.

The others just nodded as they watched as the two sparring hit the ground headfirst. When the dust cleared, they saw Yuki standing up before her face shattered and the rest burst into dust.

"Where'd she go?" Hanako asked, looking around the clearing.

"Right here, Miss Immortal," She laughed, causing the other Akatsuki members, except Ku, to look around the clearing.

Then they saw her. Her body rising from the ground before walking over to Deidara.

"Looks like I win," Yuki said to him, moving her hand so the ground pushed him up.

He landed on his back but he sat up, "Owww! Hm," She shouted, rubbing his head where it impacted with the ground.

"How did you do that?" Itachi asked, finally deciding to speak.

"Its simple really," Yuki replied, not looking to Itachi. "While I was in the dome, I created an earth clone before using my jutsu to disappear into the ground to make you think that I was still fighting when it was really my clone."

"Well, next time I'll remember that, hm," Deidara muttered as he stood off the ground.

"Well, we might want to get back inside," Ku pointed out, turning to the others.

Everyone else nodded before turning and walking back. But Yuki grabbed Deidara's wrist as he walked past her.

"What is it, Yuki, hm?" He asked, confused as he looked to her.

She then looked up at his face and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, before running to catch up to the others. Deidara's visable eye went wide.

He didn't notice his twin coming up behind him from the bushes. She whacked him up-side the head before saying something.

"Looks like she likes you too, DeiDei," Amaya said, smirking.

"What, hm?" Deidara asaked, confused and not sure of what just happened or what his twin just said.

"Kami! Listen, she just kissed you, even if it was only on the cheek," Amaya sighed, trying her best to put it in simple enough words so her brother, who she believed was acting, could understand her.

He just nodded to Amaya as she walked and he followed.


	5. Chapter 5

I do NOT own Naruto! I only own my OCs Ku, Yuki, Amaya, Hanako, and Yuuna!

* * *

"Yuki, yeah?"

"What is it, Amaya?" The woman in question asked as the female bomber walked into their room.

The blonde sat on her bed and looked to the Earth Style user, "You like DeiDei, don't you, yeah?"

Yuki looked to her friend, "What makes you say that?"

"I saw you kiss him, yeah," She replied, smiling.

"I guess I kinda do," She replied quietly, looking back to the ceiling.

The female blonde smiled, "I know he likes you too, yeah."

"What makes you say that?"

"Look into his eyes the next time you see him, yeah," Amaya told her, giggling.

"What does that have to do with him liking me?" Yuki questioned her friend, not looking away from the ceiling.

"They say the eyes are the doorways to the heart and soul, yeah," The blonde told her as she stood up.

When she got to the door, she looked over to Yuki, "Deidara is at the river, yeah."

With that, she left the room to find Itachi.

Yuki sat up and dangled her feet off the edge of her bed, "Is it true?" she asked herself. "Does he really like me? It wouldn't surprise me if he didn't."

She stood up off of her bed, deciding to got find out.

She found the male bomber sitting by the river, leaning back, resting his weight on his arms. Just looking up at the night sky.

"You know, the stars are the light on many people's darkest paths," Yuki said as she stood behind him, making him jump slightly.

She then sat down beside him, she could see his right eye clearly. A cerulean blue eye was looking up at the full moon shining overhead.

She looked up at the moon as well.

"What brings you out here, hm?" Deidara asked after a few minutes of silence, his eye never leaving the bright, full moon.

Yuki hesitated for a moment before sighing, "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what, hm?" He inquired, curiously. Eyes still not looking away from the moon.

"Remember what I did after our spar?" She asked, looking out over the water.

Deidara nodded, "Well, I did it 'cause I like you," She told him, her voice just above a whisper.

Deidara's visible eye went wide as he looked to Yuki, 'She likes me too, hm?' He asked himself in shock.

"I understand if you don't like me back," She stated sadly as she stood up.

She tried to walk away but was stopped when she felt a hand wrap around hers. She looked behind her to see Deidara standing with his hand around hers, "Please don't go, hm?" He asked, hopeful.

"Why would you want me to stay? I'm nothing but a freak," Yuki asked, confused as she looked to the blonde male.

"I don't feel that you're a freak, Yuki, hm," Deidara told her as he pulled her into a gentle embrace.

He started to card his fingers through her hair as she buried her face into Deidara's chest.

"Why not? I'm just a freak of nature with my kekkei genkai," Yuki whispered as he held her closer to his body.

"The Kogami, hm?" Deidara asked, pulling away to look at her face.

She nodded, her eyes turning gold.

"I'm not much better, since Yuuna passed," Deidara whispered.

He looked into those fascinating eyes of hers.

* * *

-Deidara's Memory-

_"What's wrong with us, hm?" A young Deidara asked himself as he pulled his knees to his chest. "After Yuuna died on her mission, Amaya and I have been outcasts, hm."_

_"They just don't know how to react to it, DeiDei," A voice responded to his question that was directed to no one._

_Deidara looked around to find the source of the voice, "Who's there, hm?!"_

_"Its me, DeiDei" the voice replied as a figure began to take form._

_It was a young woman who looked to be about six to seven years older than Deidara. She had the same cerulean blue eyes, both of her eyes visible, and her short blonde hair was cut in a pixie-cut._

_"Yuuna, hm?" Deidara asked shocked, frozen on the spot._

_It had been at least two years since her death. They, Amaya and Deidara, were about seven years old at the time of her death._

_"Why did you leave us, hm?!" Deidara shouted, tears welling up in his visible eye as he stood up._

_"It was my time to die, DeiDei," Yuuna stated sadly. "I have so many wonderful memories with you two."_

_"Yuu, hm," Deidara whispered, the tears finally overflowing from his eye._

_His older sister walked up to him and pulled him into a hug, "Art is a bang. Here one second and gone the next."_

_"Yuuna, hm," he whispered, burying his face in the crook of his sister's neck._

_"I'm never more than a thought away from the both of you two," She whispered, a smile on her face as her form dissolved into nothing. "Yuuna, hm!"_

-End-

* * *

"Your sister was killed on a mission?" Yuki asked quietly, not wanting to upset him.

Deidara nodded, "She always said art was a bang. Here one second and gone the next. But, now I'm beginning to think otherwise."

"Why's that?" The twenty-one year old female asked him, confused.

"When I saw you, I thought you were a piece of art. Sculpted by the finest hands to last for eternity," He replied, looking into her lilac colored eyes.

"I'll admit, I've never been one for art," She whispered, resting her head against his chest. "But lately I've been thinking, why would nature be so beautiful? Why would children playing be so cute? Why would I fall for you if art hadn't been so amazing?"

Deidara was shocked at her words, but he just pulled her closer to his body. He then placed a gentle kiss on the crown of her head.

"Do you want to just lay out here and watch the stars?" Yuki asked, looking up at the artist.

Deidara's smile widened as he nodded. Yuki pulled away before sitting on the ground. Deidara sat down next to her before laying back onto the ground. Yuki followed his actions but instead of her head resting on the ground, her head rested on his chest. Just listening to his steady heartbeat.

"You're more beautiful than anyone could see," Deidara whispered as he put his arm around Yuki's shoulders. "Inside and out."

The young woman smiled at his words before replying with: "And you're more handsome than anyone could see. Inside and out."

The two remained there in each other's embrace. Just watching the starry night sky.


	6. Chapter 6

I do NOT own Naruto! I only own my OCs Ku, Yuki, Amaya, Hanako, Yuuna, and the unnamed Sand Kunoichi.

* * *

"It looks like there is a new face in the Akatsuki," Said a woman from in the trees. "I have to warn Lord Kazekage."

Her long red hair flowing in the wind behind her like a waterfall of blood, her eyes looked as if they belonged to a demon, and her skin made her look like one as well.

Her black kimono had slits up to her hips with black shorts underneath, while her sleeves extended about a foot past her fingertips, and her ninja shoes were knee-high with what looked like shin guards on them. Her forehead protector was on her left thigh. The symbol of Sunagakure was embedded in the metal.

She had a pair of katanas on her back in the shape of an 'X'. There were black and blood red tassels tied to the hilts of both.

The young woman stood up from her kneeling position before leaping from the trees to return to her village to warn the Kazekage.

"Deidara, Yuki, Leader-Sama wishes to speak with the four of us, yeah," Amaya informed the two that were laying on the ground.

"What about?" Yuki asked, standing up with Deidara not far behind her.

"I honestly don't know, yeah," She responded, crossing her arms under her chest. "But he said that it would be the fur of us, yeah. Me, Deidara, you, and Sasori, yeah."

Yuki nodded in acknowledgement before turning to Deidara, "We mustn't keep Leader-Sama waiting."

"Right, hm," He replied before following the two women into the hideout.

When the three came to the door to Pein's office, Amaya knocked and received a 'come in'. The three obeyed and entered the room.

"What is our mission, Leader-Sama, hm?" Deidara asked him.

"There was a strange chakra emanating from just outside of the hideout, Zetsu believes it was a Shinobi of the Hidden Sand Village. But, more importantly, you four are to capture the One-Tails Jinchuriki," Pein explained, keeping his face hidden in the shadows of the room. "Do you understand?"

"We understand, Leader-Sama," Yuki replied.

"Very well, you leave as soon as possible," Pein told them. "You are dismissed."

The two females and Deidara bowed deeply while Sasori, who was intent on just listening, left without doing so.

"We might want to leave, hm," Deidara spoke up as they walked down the long hall.

"First, I have to get something from my old Jonin vest," Yuki told them. "Amaya, please come with me."

Amaya nodded, following the older woman to their room.

When the two reached their room, Yuki entered and retrieved her Jonin vest. She rummaged through the pockets until she found a scroll.

"What's that scroll for?" Amaya inquired.

"it's a summoning scroll that I was given by a former friend's son," She replied, tucking it into her pouch on her hip.

"Who was the one who gave it to you?" The younger female asked, confused.

"His name was Shikamaru Nara," Yuki answered as the two walked out to meet Deidara and Sasori. "When I told him that I was going to try to find Ku, he gave it to me and told me that it would help me, but he didn't say what it did. But he did give me the hand seals to use."

Amaya just nodded.

The four soon got to the entrance to the Base. When Sasori raised the boulder blocking the entrance, "Well, lets hope we all come back in one piece, yeah."

"I'm going to agree with you, Little Sister, hm," Deidara said to her.

"I second that, Amaya," Yuki piped up.

"Well, lets get a move on, yeah!"

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but its just to tell what happened right before they left for Suna to capture Gaara.


	7. Chapter 7

I do NOT own Naruto! I only own Hideko, Yuki, Ku, Amaya, Hanako, and Yuuna!

* * *

"Are you sure what you have in that pouch will be enough?" Sasori asked, looking up at Deidara slightly.

"I'm sure it is, hm," He answered with a smile on his face.

"If it isn't, I have a few that will blow them away, yeah," Amaya told him, laughing as she held up her own pouch.

The twin bombers both put a hand in their respective clay pouch, allowing the mouths on their hands to start chewing on a bit of clay.

When they neared the village, there were bodies of Sand Shinobi littering the ground. "Good work, Yura. Do you remember me?"

"Of course Lord Sasori," Yura replied, kneeling in front of Sasori.

"Even after the jutsu broke, they are loyal servants, yeah," Amaya noted as the four followed Yura inside.

Sasori nodded in response to Amaya's comment.

When the five were inside, "You're going to infiltrate from above, Big Brother, yeah," Amaya told him, looking to her older brother.

Deidara nodded as he held out his hand and the white clay was spit out of the mouth on his hand. He then shaped it into the shape of an owl. In a puff of grey smoke, the owl grew in size.

Amaya did the same thing with the clay in her hand's mouth except the clay she possessed was black instead of white. In a puff of black smoke, her eagle grew in size. "Yuki, you go with Big Brother, yeah," Amaya told her friend who was standing beside her brother.

Yuki nodded before Deidara hopped onto the white owl and she hopped onto the black eagle. The birds took flight.

"Don't keep me waiting, Deidara, Yuki," Sasori said to the two.

"Don't worry, Sasori my man, hm," Deidara told him, looking back at him with a smile.

Yuki just nodded before her and Deidara started to fly out over the Village Hidden in the Sand.

Deidara took count on the guards watching the sky to find only three were. "It doesn't look like they're too worried about the skies," Yuki commented as the two flew towards the Kazekage tower.

Deidara nodded as he took three spider sculptures from his pouch and dropped them. One spider landed next to each of the guards.

The spiders then latched themselves onto their faces, making them react by trying to get them off.

"True Art is an Explosion!" Deidara exclaimed as the spiders blew, taking the guards with them.

Yuki shook her head at him but they kept going forward. When they got to the Kazekage tower, they jumped off of their respective bird and landed in a crouching position.

Only to be greeted by the unnamed Sand Kunoichi and Gaara.

"Looks like we have been found out," Deidara said, unimpressed.

Yuki just nodded in response.

"I'll take Yuki, Lord Gaara," The Kunoichi said, stepping into a fighting position.

"Very well, Hideko," The Kazekage responded, nodding.

The woman, now known as Hideko, drew her katanas and lunged at Yuki. The Anti-Leaf Kunoichi jumped back onto the eagle before it took flight. Hideko followed her. Only Hideko used sand, like Gaara did, in the shape of a disk.

'Close ranged fighter I see,' Yuki thought as she eyed the Sand Kunoichi. 'I need to get her outside of the village so Deidara can get the Jinchuriki.'

"Ah, Hideko, looks like we'll be up against each other once again," Yuki taunted, smirking.

"Only this time, I'm gonna beat you!" Hideko hissed as sand flew towards Yuki as the younger female moved her katanas.

The eagle the older woman was on flew towards the outskirts of the village. Hideko followed.

'Looks like its working,' Yuki thought as she spared a glance at Hideko.

Back with Gaara and Deidara, "Tell me, how did you know Yuki and I were intruders?"

"There are no birds like those in this desert," Gaara replied calmly.

"Very well then," Deidara said smirking. 'I think I'm going to need some of Amaya's help on this one, hm. But if I ask her, she wont let it drop, hm. So I cant ask for her help. Oh well, hm.'

Gaara's sand went towards Deidara, who avoided each and every attack from the sand. The male bomber then made a few more sculptures and threw them towards Gaara. When they got close enough, he detonated them. But Gaara's sand blocked the explosions.

Soon, the fight between Gaara and Deidara got to the point where The older male resorted to his 'Masterpiece' as he called it.

"That doll is made of detonating clay infused with my chakra known as C3, the most powerful chakra I possess," Deidara informed, smirking as the clay sculpture fell to the village.

Gaara's eyes widened as it neared the village.

"Looks like your Kazekage needs you, Hideko," Yuki said, smirking.

Hideko turned in horror as bombs went off inside of Gaara's protective sphere, "Gaara!"

Yuki smirked and threw senbon needles towards the younger female, the needles landing in her neck. Feigning death so the four Akatsuki could get away.

As Gaara fell, Deidara's bird flew underneath him and caught him in the bird's tail.

"Let's go, Yuki," Deidara said as he flew past her.

Yuki nodded as the two left the city.

"I told you not to keep me waiting, Deidara, Yuki," Sasori said as soon as the two got to where he and Amaya were at.

"We ran into trouble," Yuki explained, referring to Hideko. "Well, we had better get going before his elder brother comes after us."

Amaya and Deidara nodded as the four of them started to walk alongside the owl and the black eagle following not far behind the group.

Soon, they were confronted by a man wearing what looked like a kabuki outfit with warpaint on his face. "Give Gaara back!"

Yuki didn't spare him a glance, "Now why would we do that, Kankuro?"

"Yuki?!" Kankuro asked, a shocked look on his face.

She turned around then, "Its me. You want to take him, Sasori?"

The puppet master just nodded, "Go. I'll take care of him."

The other three nodded and Deidara and Yuki hopped onto the white owl while Amaya jumped onto the black eagle's back before speeding off.

When the three, with Gaara in tow, approached the base, Deidara performed the jutsu to raise the boulder. They walked in to be greeted with a holographic form of Pein.

"You took too long," Pein told them, voided of emotions.

"Sorry, Leader-Sama," Yuki apologized, bowing to him. "We ran into a rather troublesome Kunoichi."

Pein nodded, "Well, take your places. Your place will be whichever finger I instructed you to wear your ring on."

Yuki nodded and looked down at her left hand. It was on her left little finger. She jumped from her position to her designated spot.

"It will take three days, as usual," Pein told them.

"What about with our newbie?" Kisame asked, looking to their leader.

"Then it will take however long is needed," He responded to Kisame.

They all nodded and raised their hand in a simple hand seal. With two fingers up to their lips.

After about a day's time, Zetsu appeared, "There are leaf Shinobi approaching. Might Gai and his team."

"I'll go," Kisame stated. "I have a score to settle with him."

Pein nodded, "Remember, I require thirty percent of your chakra here."

Kisame nodded before he disappeared.

After a while they were informed of another team of Shinobi approaching.

"Itachi, Yuki, you two will go," Pein said to them.

The two nodded before disappearing to meet the team.

-Outside-

Yuki took her place net to Itachi as they waited for the team to arrive. But Yuki decided she would hide her presence until she wanted to show herself.

Soon, the knuckleheaded ninja showed up, followed by Lady Tsunade's apprentice.

"Itachi," Naruto said quietly.

"You're the one who made Sasuke the way he is now!" the pink haired Kunoichi shouted, taking a fighting stance.

Itachi remained silent.

'I guess its time I showed myself,' Yuki thought as Kakashi showed up, not far behind his students.

The young woman walked out of the shadows, "Been a while, Naruto, Sakura."

"Yuki-Sensei?!" The two shouted in shock.

"But why?" Naruto asked, hurt and sadness welling up inside of him.

"Why? I was made an outcast," She replied simply.

"We never cast you aside," Sakura told her quietly.

"Then what do you call it?!" Yuki snapped, anger showing in her eyes. "I tried to help you two, but what do I get? I get cast aside!"

Naruto and Sakura took a step back at the realization.

"We never meant to," The blonde told her, looking anywhere but at Yuki.

"I never thought you'd sink so low, Yuki!" Kakashi suddenly snapped, balling his fists. "Shikaku thought of you as his own daughter! He would have done anything he could have to help you!"

"Whatever," Yuki snapped. "Let's get to the fight!"

She looked to Itachi as he activated his Sharingan. She then activated her Kogami.

"Get ready, Yuki," Kakashi stated as the three got into a fighting stance.

"You three had better be ready as well," Yuki replied, as she just stood there.


	8. Chapter 8

I do NOT own Naruto! I only own Yuki, Hanako, Ku, Amaya, Hideko, and Yuuna!

* * *

"We don't want to fight you, Yuki-Sensei," Naruto told her, refusing to attack her.

"Well, you have no choice now," She snapped, pulling her Sais from their sheaths.

She threw them, but they landed at Naruto's feet. He jumped back, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Roughly ten more Naruto's appeared and stood, ready to attack if necessary. Yuki smirked and performed a few hand seals before disappearing into the ground. Sakura gathered chakra into her fist and punched the ground, throwing Yuki into the air. She composed herself in the air before diving towards Naruto.

Kakashi and Sakura fought Itachi while Yuki was fighting the blonde knuckleheaded ninja. 'Don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact,' Naruto kept telling himself as Yuki looked right at him as she dove towards him.

She performed a few more hand seals, "Earth Clone Jutsu!"

Two more Yuki's sprang from the ground and grabbed Naruto's arms. The older woman punched Naruto's jaw, causing blood to flow from his mouth. "I know you're strong Naruto, but my Earth Clones can take far more damage before they go down," She told him, standing up and looking at him, deactivating her Kogami.

Her eyes returned to their normal lilac color as she looked into his eyes. Yuki brought her hand up to grab Naruto's throat, trying to constrict his airway. The blonde bit her hand after he got her hand in range of his mouth since his arms and hands were being held by the clones. He drew blood, causing her to pull her hand back and hold it close to her chest.

She just laughed as she dropped her hand to her side, "You really think that'll stop me?"

The shadow clones he had made earlier were trying to distract Yuki's earth clones so he could fight her. "Yuki-Sensei!" Naruto shouted as he got free from the clones' grip.

His hand made contact with the cheek that held the kanji for truth. Surprising Yuki with the fact that it was just a slap.

"Why do you hate the Leaf Village so much?" Naruto asked as he stood straight.

Yuki looked him in the eyes, "You want to know why? Well, I found out that it was by orders of the Third Hokage for my whole clan to be murdered. By the ANBU Black Ops Squadron Leader by the name of Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto took a step back before glancing at his sensei then back to Yuki.

"He easily overpowered my family. My elder sisters Hana and Tama. My mother, Katsumi, was never involved in the world of a ninja while my father, Yuji, fought him. Even trying to use the Kogami against him but to no avail. I ran after I found the dagger made by my great-grandfather. It was to be given to my baby brother when he graduated the academy, but he never got to see the day when he would inherit the Kotone Clan's most prized possession when he was taken by a group of Jonin of the Hidden Leaf Village. He became one of the ninja I came to know as a very determined young man. You know him as Rock Lee," She told him, eyes gaining a deathly look.

Naruto took a step back at the news, 'Bushy Brows is her baby brother? But how? He acts nothing like her.'

"Father knew he would never be able to use the Kogami, but he was always determined to show everyone that he could become a ninja even without using chakra," She explained. "I always tried to help him with his Taijutsu, but the Kotone style was too easy for him. He always desired to beat Hana and Tama in a spar to prove himself to our family. Even at the age of five years old."

She then performed a few hand seals and disappeared into the ground before reappearing beside Itachi.

"I'm going to go see how Kisame is doing against Gai's team," Yuki told her partner, who just nodded as she performed her jutsu again.

-With Kisame-

"How are we going to beat him, Gai-Sensei?" TenTen asked her sensei as she landed on a rock.

"We'll figure something out," He told his student, looking at Kisame.

"You're not going to, Gai!" Came a feminine voice that sounded familiar to the Jonin and his students.

"Is that Yuki-Sensei?" Asked a Gai look alike as he looked around.

"Sounds like it, Lee," TenTen replied, as she too looked around the clearing.

She then showed herself. "Hello, Lee," She said to him, smirking as she drew her Onyx Dagger. "Remember this, Lee?"

"Yeah, my father's dagger, how did you end up with it!?" He shouted angrily.

"It was given to me by Yuji himself," She replied as she lunged at him.

"Why would my father give our clan's most prized possession to someone he didn't even know?!" He asked as he blocked her attack.

"Because, he was my father as well."


	9. Chapter 9

I do NOT own Naruto! I only own Ku, Yuki, Hanako, Amaya, Yuuna, Hideko, Hana, and Tama!

* * *

"What?!" Shouted the four members of Team Gai in shock.

"Yuji was my father," She repeated for them as she leapt back from Lee.

"Yuki! Why did you have to sink so low?!" Neji shouted, hurt.

Even then she wore the lace ribbon around her neck. But she reached up and untied the ribbon. "The last thing I possess that reminds me of that wretched village," She said as she let it fly in the wind. "Do I really have to repeat what I told the Knucklehead?"

"Tell us, Yuki!" Gai demanded, taking a fighting stance.

"Very well then," She sighed before looking him in the eyes. "Your friend and rival, Kakashi Hatake, was the one who murdered my whole clan!"

The older Jonin took a step back, "Kakashi.. He murdered your clan?"

"Yes, he did."

TenTen then used her summoning scroll to summon a barrage of weapons.

Yuki performed a few quick hand seals, "Earth Style-Muddy Protection!"

She was then encased in a dome made of mud. Blocking all of the weapons sent her way. She then moved her hands and the mud that was surrounding her wrapped around the waists of the members of Team Gai.

"You have free access to them, Kisame," She said, smirking.

Kisame nodded and attacked Gai, who managed to get away at the last minute.

"Eight Trigrams Air Palm!" Neji shouted, using his new technique.

"Earth Style-Mud Wall!"

"She's strong, Sensei," Neji commented, panting.

"Kisame, you can have Gai. But I'll take his students," Yuki told her fellow Akatsuki, who just nodded as she leapt past Gai and landed in front of Lee.

"Now Baby Brother, time to take you away!" Yuki shouted as she took her dagger and tried to at least make a cut on him. But he was too fast. "I see you've grown strong, Baby brother."

"Stop calling me that!" Lee shouted in anger. "No sister of mine would sink so low as to joining the Akatsuki!"

"Still don't believe me? Well, lets take you for a walk on Memory Lane!" She shouted as she grabbed his shoulders an looked into his eyes as her Kogami activated.

* * *

-Lee's Memory-

_A five year old Lee was watching his older sister spar with Hana and Tama. "Sister!" Shouted the young Lee. "Let me train with you!"_

_"Hana, Tama, I want to see how far Baby Brother has come. So if you don't mind, I would like to spar wait him."_

_Hana and Tama nodded, walking over to where Lee was sitting. Before the two Kotone Siblings got to the side, their brother was already across the dojo from Yuki. "Ready, Yuki?"_

_"Ready, Baby Brother!" She shouted, smirking as Lee ran towards her with a punch ready._

_But Yuki easily dodged it, "You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me," She laughed as she took her fighting stance again._

_"Then I will do better, Sister!" He told her, determinedly._

_Yuki just nodded, "Well lets see what you can do."_

_Her young brother just nodded._

_The spar went on for what seemed like almost an hour before Yuki fell on her ass, laughing, "It looks like you only managed to wear me out, Baby Brother."_

_"I'll actually defeat you sooner than you think, Sister!" He laughed as his older sister got off the ground._

_"How about some ice cream, Yuki, Lee?" Hana asked, looking to her two jumped for joy at the mention of their favorite frozen treat before Yuki grabbed Tama's hand and Lee grabbed Hana's hand. Dragging them to the ice cream shop._

-End-

* * *

Lee stumbled back, "Sister?" He asked shocked as he fell to his ass.

Yuki just nodded before looking at her brother's teammates. "Kisame. It looks like we have to get back to the sealing," She told him.

Kisame just nodded before the two Akatsuki disappeared.

The two Akatsuki, along with Itachi, got back to the sealing. "What took so long, Yuki?" Sasori asked, looking to the female Anti-Leaf ninja.

"Kakashi Hatake and my Baby Brother," She replied as a matter of factly.

"Let's get back to the sealing then," Pein instructed the Akatsuki members.


End file.
